


Lascivious

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cam girl mettaton, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Narcissism, Other, Porn, just a lot of sin in general honestly, removable junk, self-fucking, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton enjoys himself for the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

> i got a lot of requests for more so here you go. ive got one more prompt left after this so i hope you guys enjoy it.

He smiled at the cameras and was treated to the sight of it played back to him twenty-fold.

“Hello, my darlings,” he murmured, batting his eyelashes as he toyed with the multitude of playthings scattered about him on the bed. “Did you miss me? I certainly missed you.”

The chatbox was already filled to capacity and he giggled as the hurried replies streamed in, all gushing and full of adoration. It was almost enough to make him lightheaded, if that were even a state he could achieve. Maybe someday, he figured offhandedly. Alphys was a genius after all. If she could give him all of this, she could certainly do that. They all certainly thought he was enough. Mettaton glanced through the text on the screen and cooed at the regulars, flirted with the newcomers, and tsked the anons already so keen for the show to start.

Perfection was always worth the wait. He said as much but teasingly, brushing his hair back from his face with a languid stretch. The regulars were already admonishing the impatient ones, telling them to just wait, just see what he could do. It was enough to set him preening, enough to make him pick up the first toy and press it to his lips.

“You’re all so sweet to me, makes me wanna be sweeter for you,” he mewled, leaning on his arm as he licked at the dildo in his hand. It was bright purple, ridged and large enough to fill his mouth easily. Mettaton spread his legs for the cameras and shivered as he fucked his mouth, his eyes and moans begging.

The text on the screen stuttered and then erupted into a flurry of activity, regulars and anons alike rushing to compliment him as if it would make him move faster. He almost chuckled. His fans knew him so well.

With a hum he brought his free hand up to play with his heart, the thrumming pink already glistening and wet from the attention. He let his fingers play there for a moment or two, coating the shiny metal in slickness before moving even lower. The chat box was practically wild, the text shifting constantly as more tuned in and more pleaded for him to take it faster, he was just so beautiful they couldn’t bear the teasing.

He pulled the fake cock from his mouth with a filthy pop and laughed, low and breathy, at their harried state. “My my, you’re all awfully eager tonight, aren’t you? Maybe I shouldn’t keep you waiting. How about a special treat?” he asked, fiddling with a few of his switches and knobs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see their begging, the yes’s, please’s, and promises of those wishing nothing more than to be there with him, touching him like he touched himself. Biting his lip, he managed the right combination of buttons to bring out his own erection.

It was pink like his boots and far too cute to be shown off at the drop of a hat. Slick fingers grasped it and he cried out, the sight of him so beautiful it almost had him coming right there. Somehow though he managed to hold himself back, his grip loosening to just a teasing stroke that sent shivers through his body. A quick glance to the chat room and he burst out laughing.

“Oh no, my darlings,” he gasped, his hand still moving up and down playfully. “This isn’t the treat, not just yet.”

Mettaton let himself have another few pumps, let himself enjoy the strangeness of it all for another moment before pressing the release located just behind his base. With a noise so quiet it was lost in his keening, his cock detached into his waiting hand.

He spared the cameras a breathy smirk before turning around, making sure to arch his spine and lift his ass while he crawled towards the headboard. “I hope you all are ready, because I have a feeling you will most certainly enjoy this,” he crooned over his shoulder as he fixed the base of his cock to the headboard. The rear cameras were watching as he lowered himself to the mattress, taking his own cock into his mouth with a hungry moan. His body shuddered, assaulted by the stimuli the detached piece was still transmitting. As he took himself into his mouth, his hands made themselves at home between his legs, his fingers opening himself up for what was yet to come. There was no way to see the chat room from this angle, but he could see himself in the camera monitors all around him, could see himself from every imaginable direction as he was fucked by his own mouth and fingers.

The thought alone was enough to make his cock weep in his mouth, dripping the sweet cherry slick he had specially chosen for the evening. Mettaton savored it but forced himself to pull away before he came, choosing instead to turn back towards the main monitor to see how his viewers were handling the activities.

He was delighted to find that they weren’t handling it at all. Many had devolved into rapid keymashing, others into explicative laden declarations of intent. All were in awe, all were drowning in him and unwilling to crawl to dry land for fear of missing a single minute of the bliss to be found within his performance. Mettaton, his hair in disarray and his mouth an absolute mess, leaned forward enough to kiss the camera.

“Let’s get started then, shall we my darlings?”

An answer wasn’t needed and he was already moving when the replies came streaming in. With a little maneuvering, he backed himself up to his cock still mounted on the headboard, sparing only a second to line himself up. For a moment he debated drawing it out, teasingly pressing the head of his cock to his entrance and sending the viewers into a frothing mess. A quick glance at the camera monitors though had him reeling though at the look of abject want on his face, and he found in that moment that there simply was no patience to be had any longer.

The sound he made was caught in between a cry and a keen as he pressed back against the mounted cock, the sudden pressure enough to send him reeling. Dual sensations came in a barrage as he fucked himself on his own cock and it was all he could do to stay upright. Pleasure blurred his eyes and he could barely make out the text on the screen in front of him. He was much more interested in the sight of himself in the monitors, the reverberating noises echoing back to him from the speakers framing the wall of cameras around him.

His decision to set up so many cameras was definitely paying off. Every angle reflected his want; the frantic shudder in his thighs as he spread himself for the leaking dick, the sight of his teeth sunk into his lip as he choked on the noised being fucked from his body. Steam coursed from his vents as the pace increased and it blurred his eyes even further, painting the air with haze.

Mettaton gave himself another minute to enjoy the current pace before reaching for a dial on his chest, his fingers only fumbling a little as he thumbed in a sequence of movements. A loud whirling sounded above his moan as the cock began to vibrate in earnest, its remote setting turned up to the highest mode it could go. Arms giving out, Mettaton’s chest fell to the bedspread even as his hips remained upright, his hips never ceasing their wanton demand for more. Every thrust sent him bucking, the pleasure stemming from all directions. He hardly knew which way to move and he clenched, his fingers tightly tangled in the sheets below. The soft silk teased his heart container and it was so much, so good.

From his slumped position, Mettaton could just see his expression from the camera pointed at his face. Eyes dark, mouth wet and begging, his hair a beautiful mess— there was no restraining himself anymore.

It was indescribable, the sensation of coming inside himself. Everything was wet, hot, the thick slick pink dripping from his entrance and his heart in equal measure. He rode his orgasm until the very end, forcing his legs to keep up the pace despite the steam billowing from the cracks in his body. On some level he knew he should be concerned about overheating, but the sight of his pleasure-drenched face embraced by the soft haze only made him ethereal.

But eventually the sounds of wet thrusting began to slow, the pink lubricant dripping down the black of his legs to blend in with his heels. With a whimper he pulled off of his cock, already missing the hot fullness it promised. His abandoned viewers were in a complete tizzy, praising him for the performance and begging for an encore. Mettaton smiled, chuckling as he crawled his way over to the chatroom screen. Condensation dotted the monitor like perspiration.

“Still with me, darlings?” he asked, his voice sounding well-fucked and anything but done.

The screen screamed yes, more, please, Mettaton, please. Smiling, he dragged his fingers through the dripping pink of his heart container. The taste of cherries burst across his tongue and he giggled again.

“Well then, who am I to leave an audience wanting?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhhhh that was a thing i just wrote. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
